User blog:Boombomb/Top 10 Most Annoying Boss Battles
Top 10 list! Alright, this blog is about my Top 10 most annoying bosses, if you were too lazy to read the title, below, you should comment your top 10 worst bosses! Kicking off my list with. #10 TIME EATER Sonic Generations http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/1/11/Time_eater.png Alright, before I say a word about how the actual battle is, I'd like to point out the reason it's here is because of the exasperating "motivation" you get from your allies, it's super distracting, and they never ''shut up, it's constant, and it's the most distacting thing about the fight, the second thing is about giving chase, you need to '''always '''have rings, which can be a pain, and they constantly drain, so getting hit is a death trap, and it's super glitchy as well, and the camera angles make the battle worse than it actually should be, all of these combined make a really irritating boss battle. #9 FIRE MAN Megaman It's not ''just ''the battle, getting to Fire Man on Difficult mode is super difficult, the lava jumps especially, as you need to time everything perfectly, one wrong move and it's fatal, which leaves you with less lives and less HP for the actual boss. Speaking of the actual boss, he looks simple at first, and it's great advantage he doesn't jump, but he causes you to jump over every move, making it slightly more annoying to hit him, and you will need to move laterally when you jump, since his attack burns the floor beneath you. However, if you beat Bubble man first, Fire man is a breeze for you. #8 ALL BOSSES Marvel Ultimate Alliance http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/0/0a/Marvel-Ultimate-Alliance-Logo-psd10308.png Bosses in Marvel Ultimate Alliance games aren't particularly hard in and of themselves. Unfortunately, these bosses do nothing but spam attacks that knock your heroes all around the room and interrupt your attacks. Plus, while they can knock you all over the place, they themselves are completely immune to Trip, Stun, Popup, and Grappling. This reaches head against wall levels when you find that a party full of Mighty Glaciers and Flying Bricks can be kicked around by minor villains whom they should realistically be able to one-shot. Basically, every boss fight slaps your entire team of superheroes with The Worf Effect (Basically, The Worf Effect is showing how powerful a character is by making them win against someone who everyone knows is a stronger character). This was slightly improved in the second game, which gave larger characters like the Thing and the Hulk "knockback resistance," so they could no longer be punches across the room. #7 SLOT MACHINE Star Fox The original Star Fox has its alternate final boss, the Slot Machine. This box is a mixture of this, Puzzle Boss, Marathon Boss, and Luck-Based Mission. The boss does not have a health bar and is pretty much one hit killed. But it's ''how you do it. You need to get Triple Sevens. This is EXTREMELY annoying to do, as the game doES NOT SHOW ANY MERCY WITH THE REELS. You CAN heal if you get Cherries, but you get attacked if you get an Andross. And Andross overrides Cherry. Oh, and the ending you get? Yeah, you can only get out of it by resetting or dying to the enemies that come. And if you die? You do the level aLL OVER AGAIN, INCLUDING THE SLOT MACHINE. #6 GREEDY Ristar http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/c/cc/Greedy_from_Ristar.png Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Ristar, but Greedy is such a painful boss to fight, he'll launch enemies at you, and during the duration of them being there, he's invincible, and he can still hit you, as well, trying to hit him will hurt you too, unless he's vulnerable. At times, he'll be too high out of reach but will also be launching enemies in your direction, after you've dodged them all he'll be teleporting around the place. When you think it can't get any worse here come the lasers, if you know what you're doing the boss is easy, though. #5 PSYCHO MANTIS Metal Gear Solid http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/2/2d/Psychomantis.png We all know Psycho Mantis, if you don't, he's pretty much the most innovative boss I've heard of in a long time, at the beginning of the battle, if you have a memory card in, he'll read data from your games, and then when you're trying to fight, you won't be able to move (unless you plug your controller into controller port 2). #4 IGNIZ The King of Fighters http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/4/47/Igniz_kof-497.png Fireballs with absolute priority, cheap whip attacks which have ridiculously long range and could lead to infinites which he will use if he ever feels like it, can cancel ALL of his moves (except DMs) into EVERYTHING (including a DM) and has a super called Brutal God Project where he rushes you, pins you in the corner, whips you, hits you with the edges of his cape, does one of his own supers within this super, and finally engulfs you in a ball of energy, the whole combo doing roughly 80 PERCENT DAMAGE!!!.\\ Ai also use Sagittarius Blade infinite himself, making user writhe in pain. If player selects it, it can do infinite from everything. (Player of following video used cheat to decrease 1P Igniz's damage, and both Igniz has more defense then normal character.) He also earns one point for Overkill: most multi-hit attacks are interrupted when the target is knocked out (or they continue, but the victim falls) but for Igniz, if you are with only 1 HP and are struck with his Brutal God Project... you will take the whole attack until he allows you to give your KO scream. It's possible to defeat him, but you have to play his own game for that. Whatever the case, Lord have mercy if you attempt to beat him at Level 8 difficulty. #3 SUB BOSSES Mortal Kombat Series prepare for a long read, guys. No, no, not all of the sub bosses, just 3, Kintaro, Goro and Moloch, all of which are super powerful, as in, they will maul you within 10 seconds if you give them the chance, and overly prioritised, such as not being able to throw or juggle them (Well, it depends on the juggling.), Kintaro also has an extremely powerful attack where he'll jump high, then land on you, followed by 3 extra stomps, doing at least a third of your HP. Goro had the highest defensive and attack stats of any character in MK 1, and his stomp could get heavily annoying. He also had an unblockable fireball that came out very fast, and an overpowered throw that did almost 40% damage. Then came Mortal Kombat II. http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/5/59/Goroqv8.png Kintaro is basically Goro but taken a step further in difficulty. His fireball is slower, but still unblockable. His stomp is more easily telegraphed, but now it has a shorter version which stuns you for a LONG time. http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/5/5b/Kintaro.png Should you beat Kintaro, you go on to fight Shao Kahn (Breaking the only Sub-bosses streak on this place). The first thing you'll notice is that he has a head start at the beginning of the round, and overrides the "FIGHT!" message from appearing with his taunt (since he's the announcer after all). What differentiates him from the previous bosses is that all of his moves, when blocked, put your character into hitstun, and have no lag time inbetween. The only way to defend against him is to dodge his attacks, which is easier said than done. He can throw an energy spear, ram you with a shoulder charge, Sparta kick you all the way to the other side of the screen, and throw a mean right hook that also sends you the same way. Mortal Kombat 3 decided to drop the traditional 4-armed Shokan sub-bosses in favor of Motaro, a demonic Centaur. He easily outshines the previous sub-bosses in cheapness, and is the grand champion of SNK Bosses in Mortal Kombat. Projectiles thrown at him bounce right back at you, he teleports like crazy, his attacks (throw included) do WAY too much damage, and he can fire an infinite number of energy balls from his metal tail in any direction. You'll need an extensive knowledge of your character's bread-and-butter combos in order to win against him (or you can crouch the whole time and uppercut every time he gets close enough - he'll tail swipe you a couple times, but not enough to put you in danger). http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/f/f4/Motaro.png Should you beat him, you will have to once again fight Shao Kahn, but this time he is much different than before. This time he's really pissed off about your defeating him in MKII, and can now utterly destroy you in a few seconds. He button-reads, he's faster than he was in MKII, does more damage while taking less, traded his energy javelin for an unblockable Eye Beam, has an upwards version of his shoulder charge in case of jump-ins, and he can pull out a giant metal hammer which automatically dizzies you regardless of whether you blocked or not. "It's official: You suck!" http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/4/47/Shao_kahn.png Deadly Alliance gave us Moloch, a blue oni that acts like a red oni, with Glowing Eyes of Doom and a ball-'n-chain strapped to his hand. He takes roughly half-normal damage, and has ridiculous attacks such as a non-telegraphed bum-rush. The worst thing about Moloch is if you win one round against him, he just stands there and roars. If you want the satisfaction of seeing him fall, you need to win the match. http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/d/d7/Moloch.png Mortal Kombat: Deception introduced Onaga (Once again breaking the streak), the mighty Dragon King, for the first time, and he lives up to his name. The game foreshadows Onaga's immunity to projectiles in the opening cutscene: he walks through sustained fire from Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Raiden at the same time. First off, he's bigger than Goro, Kintaro, Motaro, and Moloch combined. Secondly, he breathes fire that causes massive hitstun. Third, he's immune to projectile attacks, and while he can't crouch, his guard is both high and low at the same time. Fourth, he can use his wings (which are even BIGGER than his body) to backdash away from combos, while doing some of his own. And fifth, his throw is really powerful, and cuts off about 40-50% of your health. And if that wasn't enough, the stage where you fight against him has a Death Trap (the spikes surrounding the arena) which you can't knock Onaga into, but he can knock you into it. Your only saving grace is that his weakness is spread across the arena, and if you take down a kamidogu, he becomes immobilized and much weaker. http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/8/8b/Onaga.png I think it's safe to say they deserved the place they obtained. #2 TABUU Super Smash Bros. Brawl http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/7/70/Tabuu.png Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure mode did an acceptable job with bosses, right up until the last one, Tabuu. He has moves that do an insane amount of damage, can teleport, usually right before you get to him after recovering from said attack, has an insane amount of health, and has a move that some Street Fighter players might recognize from Gill. It looks exactly like his Seraphic Wing attack, and it does the same thing - instantly kills you (though you can avoid it if you dodge three times in a row, expertly timed and all). (This attack is officially called "Off Waves".) It's interesting to note, though, that all of his attacks bar the latter come from the Kirby character, Marx. At least you get SIX lives/characters in Subspace Emissary to tackle him. However, Sakurai had to be an ass. In Boss Rush mode, you only get one life. Good luck beating it on Intense, as per one of the challenges that can't be bypassed with a Golden Hammer. He's not here because he's more difficult than the others, he's here because he's the most annoying (Unless of course we're talking about Boss Rush Intense, then he's harder than the others.) #1 FINAL BOSS Mushihimesama Futari http://images.wikia.com/chillsonicfanon/images/2/26/Reco.png Firstly, I'd like to point out that the girl in the image is the protagonist, not the final boss. OK, come on, if you didn't expect this you were silly. I know I wouldn't last half a second on this boss. Mushihime Sama has three difficulty settings: an "Original" mode with fast, though minimal bullets; a "Maniac" mode with denser, Bullet Hell-style bullets and a more complex scoring system; then there's "Ultra" mode, which is Maniac mode on horse steroids; in fact, if you try to select Ultra, you get a warning screen that asks if you really want to try it—it's THAT bad. Good luck on beating it without getting a seizure. And of course, you fight the nigh-impossible True Final Boss at the end. The Black Label Expansion Pack of Mushihime-sama Futari replaces Ultra mode with God mode. However, God Mode is actually easier than Ultra; suicide bullets, for instance, are far less common, and there's much more (deliberately-implemented) slowdown. Mushihime-sama Futari one-upped the True Final Boss genre with two consecutive true final bosses which really do have to be seen to be believed. It's also called the hardest video game boss ever, with good reason. There's even a video on YouTube by that exact name. For any of you interest and who have an Xbox 360, you can get a region-ported version, and go onto training mode to get to the final boss straight away. But in all seriousness, I can't explain the boss, but the song was named "Cry! Scream!" for a reason. The game was probably made by Satan. Final thoughts. All I can say is that these are ''my ''opinions, if you have different ones, feel free to post them in the comments! Or make a blog post! Category:Blog posts